


Do Not Leave Lab Coats Unattended

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jemma Simmons is a tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: He hadn't meant to leave his lab coat lying around; but he wasn't going to complain when he started getting pictures from his girlfriend wearing the white garment and little else.





	Do Not Leave Lab Coats Unattended

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I have no justification for this. :)

The text came through just as he and Mack were boarding the plane, May barking out a ‘hurry up!’ from the cockpit before closing the cargo hold doors.

‘ ** _I think you forgot something_** _,_ ’ it read.

Attached was a picture of Jemma, Fitz’s lab coat enveloping her tiny figure and a saucy grin on her face, reminiscent of a 40’s pin-up girl. He chuckled to himself softly, saving the picture before putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Something you want to share with the class Turbo?” Mack inquired, trying to lean over to get a look at the phone before it disappeared.

“Just something Jemma sent,” Fitz answered.

“Ah,” Mack said in reply, holding his hand up in a ‘say no more’ gesture.

“Not like that!” Fitz groaned, chuckling as he scrubbed his face with his hands. “I apparently left my lab coat in the lounge.” Mack nodded, trying to hide his smirk as he dug his own phone out his pocket, starting to play a level of CandyCrush as a way to distract himself through the duration of the flight.

The flight passed in partial silence before Fitz’s phone chimed again. He pulled it out, looking down at it and instantly blushing like crazy.

**’ _Hurry home_** _,’_ was all the text said.

Again it was accompanied by a picture message, but this one quite a bit more revealing. Jemma was sitting on the desk in his room, wearing nothing but Fitz’s lab coat, only one of the buttons done up. He could practically see through it with the way the light was hitting her, the thin white fabric stretched over Jemma’s breasts as the lone button attempted to keep it closed. A strip of skin was showing from her diaphragm to her pelvis, a tiny pair of panties being the only other clothing that adorned her body. He sucked in a breath, blinking a few times at the image before he felt the plane descending into the base.

‘ ** _Just landed, be there ASAP_** _,’_ Fitz frantically typed back, trying to control his hormones.

Despite his best effort he could feel himself getting hard. He made a manic grasp for his satchel, holding it in front of him as he practically sprinted off the plane the minute the cargo doors opened, yelling to Mack that he would see him in the morning as he dashed into the base.

He made it back to his room record time, hands shaking as he jammed his pass-code into the door before rushing in, stopping dead when he saw Jemma. She was lying back on the desk, the lab coat had come undone at some point and was lying open, still clinging to her shoulders, her breasts exposed to the air in the room. As for her hands, one was braced on the wooden edge of the desk, the other between her thighs, two fingers sliding in and out of her.  Fitz let out a slight gasp, eyes going wide. Jemma smirked, removing her fingers and pressing them into her mouth for a moment, eyes closing as she licked her own flavour off of her digits.

“I think I’ve got altitude sickness Doctor. I feel dizzy and hot and there’s this _throbbing_ between my legs that just won’t go away. Fix it for me?” she asked, voice breathy as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He let out a groan, pulling off his tie and jacket before advancing on her, yanking his belt open as he moved.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” he whispered, accent going thick as he swore before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a vicious kiss that was all tongue and teeth. One of her hands quickly went to the back of his neck, her nails raking through the hair at his nape while the other slid between their bodies, fiddling with the fastening of his trousers before she was able to release the button and zip, sliding her hand into his pants. Her fingers instantly wrapped around his erection, squeezing it firmly as he let out a groan into her mouth.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she panted against his lips, stroking him for a few more moments before taking his cock more firmly in her hand and pulling it out of his trousers, shoving them further towards his knees as she wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer. He nipped at her neck, one hand palming her hip reflexively as he pressed close to her, allowing her hand to guide his cock into her pussy. Jemma moaned, her head dropping back as he slid forward and into her body.

“You’re so wet,” he mumbled, leaning back so he could look at her, taking in the way his lab coat hung off her.

“Been thinking about you all day. I need you so badly,” she responded, biting his shoulder softly. He groaned, thrusting forward and causing her to let out a gasp, head dropping back again. Fitz slid one of his hands down between their bodies, his thumb tracing over her clit as he drove into her with increasing vigour. Jemma’s hands ran up and down his back, her nails pressing into his sides as he hit the sweet spot inside of her over and over, causing her to yell out, orgasm ripping through her.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Fitz panted, grinding against her frantically for a few seconds. 

“Come on me,” Jemma gasped. Fitz was too close to question if she was sure, pulling out and grabbing onto his own cock, fisting it frantically before groaning, hips snapping forward into his own grip as he came, come splashing across Jemma’s stomach and breasts. She moaned, teasing at one of her own nipples as he finished, hands smacking onto the desk so that he didn’t crush her when his knees threatened to buckle beneath him.

“Oh, my God,” Fitz groaned, kissing her temple, revelling in the way that he could still feel her legs wrapped weakly around his waist before he gently moved to help her lower them to the ground. Jemma smiled, carding a hand through his hair affectionately before he managed to lift off of her, ducking into the bathroom before coming back with a damp wash cloth.

“I should text you sexy pictures more often,” she chuckled. Fitz just kissed her again, gingerly cleaning her off before dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t think I would ever manage to get anything done properly if you did,” he answered, pulling her up until they both staggered back to the bed, collapsing on the mattress. Jemma shrugged out of the lab coat, letting it fall to the floor before she curled up against Fitz’s chest, resting her ear over his heart.

“I don’t like when you’re on missions without me,” she confessed quietly. Fitz regarded her softly, peppering kisses into her hair.

“I don’t like being away from you either,” he replied, sighing contentedly as she snuggled even closer, wrapping her limbs around him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Come visit on [ tumblr](http://kienova66.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
